Love and football
by Kit-Kun101
Summary: Hiruma was in love once,but they've grown apart.Sena's never been in love.Hiruma trys to reconnect with his old flame,while Sena connects with a girl from over the seas. Xx Disclaimer:I do not own 'Eyeshield 21'.I do own Sox,and my friend owns Komori. xX
1. Play 1

Eyeshield 21

Love and Football

Play one: Sox

"Komori, why are we here again?" Hiruma Yoichi said to a girl a little shorter then him. The rest of the team was there, Sena, Monta, the Ha-Ha brothers, Kurita, and Yukimitsu.

"We're here to meet my pen pal, Sox," Komori said ", her plane should be landing any minuet now."

"Before she gets here, why in the name of hell is her name Sox?"

"She hates her Christian name, so she has everyone call her Sox."

"Why is it spelled with an X?"

"Cause, that's the pimp way to spell it. Here's her plane! Hold up the sign, dammit!"

Hiruma held up the sign with a sigh. A large plane landed. "Now unloading Flight 21 from Huston, Texas," was heard over the speaker.

"She's coming!" Komori squealed. "Hold the sign higher!"

A stream of people came out of the gate. None of which looked all that important.

"Do you even know what she looks like?" Hiruma asked.

"Yes. I know what— Sox-chan!" Komori suddenly ran into the stream. A squeal was heard, then laughter, fallowed at last by talking. "You look just like your pictures!"

"Thanks. I'm so happy to be here! You look better then I thought you would!"

Komori came back, leading a girl, not much younger then her, out of the crowd. Her hair was a glossy and soft golden blonde, her eyes a bright brown. She was as tall as Komori. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Sox Smith, my pen pal from America. Sox this is—"

"Don't worry. You're all like you described them." Sox looked up at Hiruma, who towered over her. "Hey Lucifer. When did you get out?"

"About eighteen years ago." Hiruma said with a shrug.

"Anyway, this is Kurita-kun, Monta-san, Togano-san, Jumonji-san, Kuroki-san, collectivly known as the Ha-Ha Brothers, Yukimitsu-san, or Yuki-san, and Sena-kun." Sox said. She smiled at them.

"Yeah…" Komori said. "How did you…"

"The in flight moive was bad, and I had nothing better to do then read our letters."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, Komori got Sox to her new home. "And this is my lovely home. It's not a mansion, but it has a quant atmostphere that I for one wouldn't trade for the world."

"The couch looks like it wants to eats me…" Sox said looking at it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was Sox's first day at Deimon High.

"Wow…this school is so big…" Sox said as she looked at the building.

"Yeah, and we go to school for ten hours a day." Komori said.

"What? In America we go for seven hours."

"That's what makes Japan smart and America not so much." Komori said.

Sox just looked at her. "I still see myself as American." She walked to the playground and climbed up the jungle gym, sitting on the top.

"Yeah, I know." Komori walked off to the gym.

"Monta-san, you've had a dazed look since yesterday, something wrong?" Sena asked.

"No. I'm just thinking about Sox-chan. She is beautiful max…" Monta said with a sigh.

"Hey Sox-chan." Sena said.

Monta looked up and saw Sox sitting on the jungle gym, and blush rushed over his face. "Beauty max…"

"Hey Sena-kun, hey Monta-san," she said. "Hold up." She jumped down into the jungle gym, fixed her skirt and walked out. "How are you guys today?"

"Good. Komori-chan pulled strings and got you in Deimon?" Sena asked.

"Yeah I guess. Didn't ask. I've learn to not ask questions with Komo-chan." Sox said with a shrug.

"Sox," Komori yelled, "come here!"

"Coming!" Sox hugged Sena and Monta gently and ran off.

"Sox-chan…" Monta said almost in a more dazed state.

"Monta-san…you in there?" Sena asked waving his hand in front of Monta's face.

Sox walked into the gym. "Yeah, Komo—." Sox caught a black skirt and a black and red top. "The hell…?"

"You're going to try out for the cheer squad."

"Ok…aren't you the only cheer leader?"

"Yeah. And?"

Sox got dressed and walked out. "Sox-chan! You look to cute!"

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

Komori shrugged. "Now, show me what you got."

Sox stood stalk still, eyes down cast. Then the red and black pom-poms moved a bit in a one two pattern. She looked up and clapped her hands together in the same one two pattern.

"There was a batty, who live inside a cave/He was cheering the other team, he was so naïve.

"He fell off the ceiling and bumped his little head/When he came around this is what he said."

She stuck her left and right arms in and out respectively. "Go, go, go! Go you mighty Devil Bats," again she stuck her arms, "Fight, fight, fight! Fight you might Devil Bats," and once more, "Win, win, win! Win you mighty Devil Bats! Go, fight, win! Till the very end!" She jumped in the air lifting her legs and touching her toes. "Well, Komo-chan?"

"Sox-chan, that was great! You're on the squad! Hey Sena-kun, hey Monta-san." Komori said.

Sox turned around. "Hey."

Monta's eyes were so glazed they looked like something out of art class. "Sox-chan…beauty max…"

"Well, I'm going to get changed. See you three later!" Sox ran off to the girl locker room.


	2. Play 2

Eyeshield 21

Love and Football

Play two: What happened to us? Part one

Later, Komori took Sox to the football teams practice. "So, Hiruma-sama is the quarter back?" Sox asked.

"Yup, and Kurita-kun and the Ha-Ha Brothers are our line men, Monta-san is our reserve." Komori said to Sox.

"And Yuki-san?"

"Bench warmer." Komori said simply.

"Well, you need a running back, don't you? Who's the running back?"

"Eyeshield 21. He can do the 40 meter in 4.2 seconds."

"What? No high schooler can—" Sox was cut off by a red blur running past. She yelped and pushed down her skirt.

She looked up and saw a boy in the Devil Bats' uniform wearing a helmet.

"Eyeshield! There you are! What the hell took you?" Hiruma said.

"I got stopped by my fan girls." His voice was deep and strong.

"Again?" Hiruma said.

"Yes again. I'm sorry."

In the stands, Komori watched Hiruma 'coach' the team. Shooting at them, cursing at them, the normal stuff. It just made her think of the time when they were so close. The time they had lost…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hiruma-chan?" the teacher asked Hiruma when he was a little boy in preschool. He looked normal, though his ears were pointed a bit.

"Yes Sensei?" Hiruma asked.

"We have a new student, this is Komori Yasha," a little girl with semi blonde and brown hair stood next to the teacher with a lolly pop in her mouth. "I hope you can be nice and show her around." She walked away.

"Hi! I'm Hiruma Yoichi. Want to help me-" He was cut off by something hitting his head. "Huh?" Hiruma looked but. The stick of the lolly pop was sticking out from his hair.

He looked at the girl. Her lolly pop was gone.

"Sensei!" He ran over to her.

"Yes Hiruma-chan? Oh my word. Hiruma-chan, what happened?"

"Komori stuck her lolly pop in my hair!"

"Oh, Hiruma-chan, she wouldn't. She's a little angel."

"If she's an angel, I'm a demon!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Hiruma came to class with a little bear cap over his head. He took his seat next to Komori.

"Hiruma-chan, the cap?" the teacher said.

"But, Sensei…"

"You know the rules."

He took off his cap, showing his buzz cut hair. Snickers were heard all around the room.

Hiruma felt a hand rubbing his head. He looked over.

"I think you look cute with a buzz cut." Komori said.

"Why did you put the lolly pop in my hair?"

"I don't know." She said with a shrug.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Komori. Komori, you in there?" Sox said nudging her.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I'm here." Komori said.

"Come on. The team's done; we have to the field for our cheer practice."

"Alright." They walked into the girls' locker room.


	3. Play 3

Eyeshield 21

Love and Football

Play three: What happened to us? Part two

It was late, and Hiruma was still cleaning his clubhouse. He was working under the cabinet.

He felt something. It felt like a gun. He gripped it and pulled it out.

It was a dart gun, old and worn. 'Ol' Trusty?' he asked himself. "Ol' Trusty." he said with a smile spinning it on his finger.

He lay on the mattress he had found holding the gun, pointing it straight up and pulled the trigger.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Happy birthday Hiruma-kun!" Komori said hugging him.

"Thanks Komo-chan." Hiruma said hugging her back. He was nine and she was eight.

"Here's your present." Komori handed in him a box.

"What is it?" Hiruma shook the box. "Well?"

"Open it."

He opened it. Hiruma pulled out a little dart gun. The barrel was red and the handle yellow. "Cool." He shot it, hitting little Sena in the head.

Sena looked up at the dart stuck on his forehead. His lip quivered before he started to cry and run away.

"Double cool."

"And one more thing." Komori said.

"Yeah?" Hiruma said looking at his gun.

Komori leaned over and kissed Hiruma's cheek. He sat up, looking a little startled. Hiruma looked at Komori, blinking a bit.

Komori smiled a bit. "Triple cool…" he said softy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiruma sighed. What had happened to them? Why had they grown so far apart? He still had feelings for Komori, but, did she still for him?

He put the gun next to his bed. "Have a good night, dammit." He looked outside. "And good night to you too…my little Komori…"


	4. Play 4

Eyeshield 21

Love and Football

Play four: Triangle

"Sox. Sooooooox. You in there?" Komori asked Sox later, after they had gone home.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was lost in thought…"

"You were thinking about Eyeshield-san weren't you?"

"So? He's…fast. I love speed."

"Is that all you love?" Komori said looking at her with big eyes.

"No. I love you, too." Sox hugged her friend.

"Yay!" Komori said hugging Sox back.

"Komori, do you think I'd have a chance with him?"

"I don't know. I could see what he thinks."

"No Komo-chan. If I'm going to get a boyfriend, I want to be the one to get him. Besides, I want to see if I still have my old charm."

"Course you have charm! If I was a boy, I'd date you."

"Really, Komo-chan?"

"Yup." Komori smiled.

"Well, I guess for now the will have to do." Sox smiled at her friend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Saturday, Komori decided to show Sox around town.

"And this is the mall."

"It's huge…" Sox said looking at it.

"I know. It's easy to get lost, to stay close."

"Got cha. Hey, it that Sena-kun and Monta-san?"

Sena and Monta were in the sports store, football equipment piled in their thin arms. "Hiruma-san…don't we have enough stuff?" Sena asked.

"Heavy max." Monta said.

"Nope, we still need to find some gloves for the monkey, but his hands are so damn huge, I don't think they carry gloves big enough." Hiruma said.

"I'm right here. And I can't help how big my hands are." Monta said, struggling with the equipment in his hands.

"Hey, Hiruma." Komori said walking in. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting stuff for the team, what are you doing here?"

"Can't girls be in here?" Sox asked.

"You two don't do any sport."

"Cheering." Sox and Komori said together.

"Fine." Hiruma said.

The girls walked off. Hiruma bopped Monta. "Damn monkey, get your head out of the coulds!"

"What?!"

"I've said it a hundred times, save your passion for the field, and I mean it. 'Sides, Komori will protect Sox like a mother hen. Besides, why would she want you? She likes Eyeshield."

"What?" Monta looked at Sena.

"Yeah. The way she was watching him at practice, I wouldn't be surprised."


	5. Play 5

Eyeshield 21

Love and Football

Play Five: Rivalry Max!

"Monta, it's not my fault that Sox likes Eyeshield." Sena said later, when they were getting changed for practice.

"Humph." Monta said. "Sena, you are a bad liar. You knew Sox-chan liked Eyeshield, you know I like Sox-chan. You want Sox-chan all to your self." Monta pulled on his jersey, the white number eighty standing out against the red. "Rivalry max, winner gets Sox-chan." Monta walked out.

Sena sighed, putting on his helmet. If Sena was honest with himself, he didn't really care if Sox like Eyeshield or not.

"Hey Eyeshield-kun." Sox said from the bleachers when Sena walked out.

"Hey Sox-chan."

"Listen, if you need anything, just ask. I'll get it for you." Sox smiled.

Something in her smile made Sena smile too. She was almost cute.

"Rivalry max." Monta said when Sena got over to the team.

"Monta, drop it."

"Alright, maggots, today we'll be working on throwing, catching,"-Monta pumped his arm in a 'yes!' fashion-"and blocking form." Hiruma said. "Any question? Yes Eyeshield."

"Well, I'm the running back. All I really need to work on…is catching. Can I sit out till we start-"

"No. One of these days you might need to throw or block."

"Yes sir."

Practice wore on. Sox and Komori had made their way to the bench to sit and get a better view of the practice. Monta called to Kurita to throw the ball long. He did so, and Monta ran, jumped as high as he could, caught the ball and rolled so he stopped at Sox's feet. He looked up at her brown eyes and silky brown hair. He smiled, stood and bowed, then looked up at her with a wink and ran away.

"What just happened?"

"The monkey just flirted with you."

"I suddenly feel…" Sox shuddered.

"Could have been worse." Komori said.

After practice, Monta stayed behind to watch the girls, namely Sox, cheer. His eyes fallowed her ever move, as she spun and twisted, kicked her legs and jumped up into the air. She was too good for Sena.

"Yuki? What are you doing here?" Monta asked when he saw Yuki.

"I'm here to watch Komori-chan. She's so pretty." Yuki said.

"She doesn't hold a candle to Sox."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Yuki said with a sigh.

"Sena thinks he can take Sox away from me." Monta said after a minuet. "I'll prove him wrong. I don't care what I have to do to get Sox, but she'll be mine."


	6. Play 6

Eyeshield 21

Love and Football

Play Six: Personal Demons

Over the next week, several things happened, Monta took to carrying a notebook, which he wrote his thoughts of him and Sox, plans to the death of Eyeshield, and bad pomes he had written in hopes that they might win Sox; Sox had fallen for Eyehshield, and had become determined to become his girlfriend; and Komori had saved Sox from being eaten by the coach.

It was a normal Friday, only, it wasn't normal. Hiruma had spaced out of all his classes, not that it was new, but something about it seemed different. Komori had seemed a little distant. Sox was worried.

"What's with Komo-chan and Hiruma-sama?" she asked one day at lunch, sitting at the football table next to Sena.

They shrugged. "They get like this around this time every year. Been like that for about three or four years." Kurita said.

"Why?" Sox asked sipping on her bottle of milk from the machine.

"We don't know. Maybe you should ask them."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Komori was spacing out during study hall, looking out the window at the rich blue sky. It had happened three years ago today, the day that she and Hiruma had fell apart. The last time the thought of the demon boy had made her heart jump. What had she done? Why had he yelled like he did?

She looked at her math homework. It was covered in little sketches and notes. Mostly her first name with Hirumas last. She sighed. 'Why can't I stop loving him?'

Hiruma was having the same problem in another class room. He laid his head on the desk, and closed his eyes. In his jacket pocket, he felt the plastic barrel, and plastic handle, slipping his finger on to the trigger of Ol' Trusty, squeezing it gently…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POP! The plunger left the barrel and hit the side of the warehouse on the Deimon High campus. Hiruma had gotten good with the plug gun in the four years he's had it. It was the lunch hour. Hiruma had permission to leave the middle school campus for lunch.

He looked at his watch, almost time to leave. Hiruma packed up and started back to the school. He got back just in time.

"Hiruma-kun!" Hiruma looked over as the angel Komori descended upon him with a hug.

"Hey, Komori." He hugged her back. Hiruma looked at her when she stepped back. Now fourteen, only a few months younger then him, she was stunning.

"Come on, we have to get to gym class."

"I know. Think I'd miss it?"

Class fallowed as it always did. Today was dodge ball, Hiruma grinned holding a ball in his hands. Surveying the gym, Hiruma was the Coach. Nothing wrong there.

The whistle blow and the game started. Hiruma saw the Coach getting closer the Komori. Oh, well. He, Hiruma, nailed someone in the head.

Hiruma quickly pick up another ball and locked on to the Coach. He was about to let it go when he saw him pull Komori, then pushing her against the wall, pressing himself against her.

The Coach let her go, and hit some one. Hiruma was in shock. What the hell did he do to Komori? Only a few minuets later, the Coach back up, pinning Komori to the wall with his ass. It kept up all class period, no one saw.

"Komori, what was the coach doing to you?" Hiruma asked after.

"I don't know." Komori said.

"What ever it was I don't think it was in the curriculum."

"Wow, Hiruma. You know that big word?"

"I mean it. I think he was harassing you. We have to tell the principle."

"No, Hiruma, it's fine. I didn't get hurt."

"All right. See ya."

But the coach kept doing it. When the heat of battle had everyone's attention he'd pull Komori over to him pinning her against the wall, then letting her go and containing to play.

"Komori, I'm going to tell the principle." Hiruma said.

"Hiruma, its fine."

"No it's not. If we don't do something, he might do something worse then pinning you against the wall. He might try to ra…" Hiruma couldn't finish, he felt his anger rising. He knew she was at risk, but she didn't want to lose a teacher.

"Hiruma, nothing will happen. I promise. I don't mind if he does it. I really-"

"You want to be his bitch, fine! Be his bitch! I don't care any more!" Hiruma walked away. He had tried to protect her, but if she didn't care about getting harassed, neither did he.

He throw Ol' Trusty across the room when he got home, and collapsed on his bed, mumbling. It for almost an hour before he realized what he had said. He blinked. Oh no, he thought, oh no…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry…" he said softly. "I'm so sorry…"


End file.
